


I Heat Up, I Can't Come Down

by RiversSweetie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversSweetie/pseuds/RiversSweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EDIT note -<br/>this one is written by my girlfriend, she doesnt have an account so we decided to share. so dont get confused by the river/clara fic im wiriting. we are both working on our own :)</p><p> </p><p>Set after Trensalore, Clara is left to bond with the TARDIS, but someone pops along and she bonds with them, Rated M for mature themes. River x Clara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heat Up, I Can't Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Riverssweetie's girlfriend for Riverssweetie

It was one of those quiet days in the TARDIS. Clara was making sure she was always touching the TARDIS to try and make them have a connection. She thought The Doctor was insane when he first said it to her, that it was important that they got along. Clara always thought of the TARDIS as The Doctors mother. Making sure to go to the places that need him and also stopping him going to the places that were too dangerous for him. Like Trensalore.

That, for Clara, was the scariest moment of her life but she would not change it for the world, she still doesn’t know how she got out of The Doctor’s time line but she was glad to be back in the real world. 

Clara was just sitting in the TARDIS quietly, until she heard a pop. Turning around she saw River Song, The Doctors wife, standing there smiling.

“Oh god, don’t tell me, I’m asleep again and I have to endure Trensalore again.” Clara moaned, I think she had, had enough of saving The Doctor for a while. 

River laughed, “Well aren’t you a funny, The Doctor definitely picked well this time.” She winked at Clara and made her way to stand in front of her. 

Clara blushed, turning her face to the side to hide it. “So, River, What has brought you to the TARDIS? The Doctor isn’t here, sorry, wandered off wanting me and TARDIS to bond.” River smiled at Clara, she could listen to her London accent forever, the more she talked and the more she was flustered the more she wanted to see the present her. Sure she had met the future Clara but she had changed in her, something bad. 

“I actually came here to see you, Clara” River dropped her voice when only saying her name, making sure she sounded sexy and horny. Clara didn’t know how to respond, River has never been like this before. Clara looked at river more closely. “Clara, sugar, are you okay?” River was concerned, why was Clara being weird, like she has never -. River then realised. “Clara what is the date?” 

Clara looked incredulous at her, was she being serious. “Well it was the 21st April 2013 when we were on Earth.” Clara definitely wanted to know what was going on right now. “River, What the hell is going on?! Why are you asking me the date?” 

“Well, dear, I’m from the future, it’s hard to explain but when The Doctor gets older and whenever he sees me I am younger every time, that is just our time line.”  
“But how are you here? I thought you were dead… I mean Trensalore… It just doesn’t make any sense.” Clara clutched her head like it was going to burst and she was trying to stop it, River could see that she was getting more and more wound up and she did the first thing to come to mind.

River stepped right in front of Clara grabbed her face and kissed her. Clara was shocked, just stood there with Rivers lips on hers. She felt all her stress of why River was here melt away in one little kiss. She slowly started to respond, moving her lips against Rivers, her hands moved to rest on Rivers hips, her thumb finding a way between the corset River was wearing and Rivers skin on her hip. River trembled at the simple and small skin to skin contact. 

River felt Clara relax and respond, so she decided to take the next step to see if Clara really does want to carry on. She moved her skilled tongue to move along Clara’s soft bottom lip, wanting access, hoping, praying she was going to be another type of heaven soon. Clara granted the access to her mouth, River felt like she was about to die, she has missed Clara’s kisses the most; she had gone so long without them. River just dove in, her kisses started to get more desperate and longing. Hands’ gripping into brunette locks, holding tightly like she thought Clara was going to disappear. After a long, long time River had to come up for air. Clara just stood there, still, eyes closed, lips bruised and puffy.  
One word whispered from Clara’s lips, “Wow.” 

River didn’t know what to do, this was the first time for Clara, her heart started to pound uncontrollably, her mind started to think of worst scenarios, “She is never going to talk to me again”, she thought, “I need her in my life!”, River realised that, that was the first time she had ever said that to herself about anyone apart from The Doctor. “I mean, The Doctor has and will always be the love of my life, I mean jeez! I tried to kill him, and if that isn’t love I don’t know what it” River had to laugh at herself at that thought, but then remembered, Clara.

She was just watching River, there was a glint in her eye, a slight smile on her bruised lips, but what River noticed the most was how messy and downright sexy Clara’s hair looked. “You know, that is the second time I’ve kissed a woman.” Clara reveals. 

River looked shocked and realised, “Let me guess, first woman was your mother.” She quirked her right eyebrow. 

Clara slightly laughed, she knew telling River this would fuel her more. “Actually it was with a girl called Nina, nice girl. Stunning figure.” With that Clara just walked away and moved towards the TARDIS Library. 

River was shocked and horny. No one had ever left her wanting more as much as what Clara said did. She was debating whether to follow and be like a love sick horny puppy, or make Clara run to her. 

"Fuck this!" she shouted to herself, she should've been a bit more reluctant because of her first love, but she was tempted by fate, River owed Clara her life, she had to do something. She quickly walked the same way as Clara towards the library, occasionally shouting "Clara!" in a desperate husky voice.


End file.
